


How'd You Know?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: CUTEY, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles knows everything, i love them, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Peter is being extra rude. Stiles knows why.





	How'd You Know?

“You know you could leave right?” Isaac called out, staring hard at Peter - who like usual, was sitting on the staircase - from across the room. The pack was currently watching them insult each other - a regular occurrence - and it was really pissing Stiles off, “Like really, there's not one person here who actually  _ wants  _ you here.”

“You've been an asshole all day, dude.” Erica added, sneering at Peter. 

“Oh dear boy, don't take out your own issues on me.” Peter relied coldly, and if Stiles wasn't watching he wouldn't have seen the way Peter’s jaw tightened. But Stoles was watching, so he also saw when Isaac crouched down for attack, his eyes bleeding gold and fangs coming up. 

Stiles stood then, walking towards Peter, “Hey Isaac? Back the fuck off okay pal? I love you, but leave Peter alone.” At this point Stiles was standing in front of Peter, looking down at the man, “Hey Big Bad.”

Peter smiled a little at the nickname, one they usually used during snark battles, “Hey Little Red.”

“You’re gonna stand up,” Stiles instructed, taking both of Peter’s hand and pulling until the man cooperated, “And let me give you a hug.”

Stiles wrapped Peter’s arms around his waist before putting his own around the man's shoulders and hugging him tight, relaxing into it and waiting until Peter started to hug him back, the older man making a pleased rumbling noise as he tucked his face into Stiles’ neck. 

It was a while before Peter loosened his grip, pulling back just enough to look at Stiles. 

Peter raised a brow in question, smirking at the younger man to hide how he was really feeling. Stiles was having none of it, and instead brought his hand up to Peter’s cheek, caressing the top with his thumb, “I know what today is.” 

At that Peter went still, his arm dropping from around Stiles, his face going carefully blank, “How.”

“Awh c’mon, I know everything. Now come, we’re going to go hey curly fries.” Stiles said, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him from the loft, leaving the pack gaping at them. 

“What the hell was that!?” Isaac said, looking around the room, eyes landing on Derek who held a soft smile on his face. 

“It was the anniversary of Peter’s wedding.” Derek said slowly, not giving up any more information that strictly necessary. 

“Well fuck.” Lydia breathed out, “No wonder he was being extra rude.”

“How did Stiles even know!?” Scott asked, looking around the room still. 

“I have no clue. But i'm happy Peter has him.” Derek answered, crossing his arms and smiling to himself. 

Peter had to admit; he was pretty happy he had Stiles as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> apparently all i have energy for is like a few hundred words here and there??? UGH. next im going to work on a sequel to my surprise fiance steter fic, where peter was a professor!? its been long fucking over due but i think im finally getting to a place where i like the idea i have for it!
> 
> anyway thank you for reading this lil drabble!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
